Cirrian2
by Cirra's Legacy
Summary: Not really a sequal, Featureing more of Cirra and Callisto's relationship with each otherThis story takes place under pretences that Cirrian 1 never really happened... cus it sucked.
1. Chapter 1

Birds… Sunlight… She hated mornings.

Her eyes squinted focusing on the sky she was staring at trying to understand. It was hot and dark… the last thing she could remember.

A dagger in her stomach! The woman quickly reached for her upper abdomen reaching for what she believed to be a wound. Perplexed, she withdrew her hand to find no injury, not even a scrape, but it was supposed to be there. Hind blood, the only thing to kill a goddess, it was covered in it.

The past… there was something wrong with her past. Subtly she prodded her mind to give up some more of the memories, of who she was and what she was doing here. She was sorry for her curiosity quickly.

Her mind offered up a dark figure that towered over her as a small girl threatening to take her away. The shade grew an appendage to grasp her arm and start to pull her inside, into the nothing. Her voice screamed out for any safety and there came her mother. The shade silenced her in a searing heat, those hungry flames etching the image into her brain never to leave. The barn swooned under the pressure of the heat, she cried again bringing her father to the room. The pressure exploded sending him back to be withered by hungry dancing flames.

The shadow then looked to her coming closer, into the flickering light all around her.

Breathing harder the woman managed to claw her way out of the memories. She looked uneasily around. More birds sunlight and crisp morning.

'_Okay'_ she thought '_let's try something simple from the past… like my name… _

_Callisto._

_Okay that was good, how about what I'm doing here… I didn't fall asleep here… _

_Huh… nothing on that._

She let herself sit there then considering delving back into the ball of pain that was her past.

Slowly she probed again, she needed to know no matter how painful the memory was, she had to know who she was before she could allow this to continue.

The dark figure presented itself again to her. It just stood there, staring menacingly. It turned and began to leave the weakened barn. She ran after the thing that killed her security, her life, her world, it had to pay, it had to die!

Once outside she looked around frantically for her tormenter. The only thing that remotely resembled the hideous creature was a monster, a monster in the form of a woman atop a horse.

_Xena._

The woman's jaw set firm letting the memories of her early past flow into her mind easily after the initial pain. She clung to her dead father's teachings. The stories and seeming mass of random information coagulated into a plan for her life to take. No more would she exist as the happy young girl from then on, this woman had to end, and if that meant giving up her one life to make it so, so be it. Callisto had vowed to become a weapon for this woman who came into her life for no other reason than to kill her parents. All that was left of her life was now one mission, one purpose, one creed: Justice, through revenge.

She let her mind flow from her childhood to her adulthood, recalling when she finally confronted this so called warrior princess. How unfair it all was! Just as she was finally able to confidently give this creature the punishment it deserved the warrior princess decided to begin to atone for the deeds she had done on her own. She had switched the tables. No longer could Callisto call herself hero when going after this woman… but it mattered little, counterbalance must be served no matter what the world thought.

Callisto's plans to set the weights straight came and went with varying degrees of success, but things never truly felt even. Xena had love, Xena had heroism and villainy all bundled into one and it came so easy for her. She had taken away her reputation once only to have that thrown back in her face. She attacked Xena's special friend's soul, killing the love inside, a scrap of victory was claimed there only to end up in her own demise. It always came down to her own defeat and failure in the end. Nobody ever told her that her responsibility to the cosmos was going to be easy.

She had to become stronger… and stronger she became. She began to seek out artifacts, gods, anything that would give her an edge. After years of planning and cunning she had become a god… A god… surely now the cosmos and universe would hear her plea now that she had a say in the workings of it.

Then a vivid moment passed before her. Equality, Xena's resilience cracked finally! Her special friend sacrificed herself all to save the world, but it meant and end to the good Xena. It was so ironic, so perfect, so amazingly wonderful, now she could return to her life as a weapon for this cataclysmic blight on the world. Now she would be celebrated as…

Again she felt her stomach realizing that this evil woman had cut her glory short again the hindsblood on that dagger was supposed to end her for good. Quietly she cursed the universe once more for screwing her in the end.

She grit her teeth, frustrated that all this pointless revelation had done nothing to explain her current residence in this sylvan glen surrounded by the sickening morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The lay of the land was the only thing she had to go on. Everything pointed to this being Greece, but the vegetation was all wrong. She had learned much through her life on the road after that hated creature that murdered her soul, including basic survival and ways of finding out where she was in the known world.

Civilization would tell her more about the current state of things, like where to find Xena, no doubt self proclaimed Goddess in Callisto's absence. After three days of heading north she found a major road to travel, another night and half a day before she encountered a coach, no doubt for some noble.

The colors he flew made no sense, it didn't matter. She decided to use this caravan then, she would need to get the warrior princess' attention and a vicious mutilation was always a great start. She brought her hand up twisting it into a wretched outstretched index finger to will mutilating scars across the humans' faces

Nothing happened... but it hardly mattered.

----

Finally, another day and a half of marching later she found the road emptying into a large city, complete with a smoke belching blacksmith, high city walls and guards to keep them.

A sly smile ebbed into her expression, perhaps she could persuade a small army to follow her… with her godly powers seemingly gone that would be the next best bet to extract her revenge on the warrior princess.

Powerfully, she marched towards the city gates, her wild unkempt locks blustering behind her. The foolish men at their posts drew weapons and surly smiles came across their expressions. Callisto's mind knew their intent, oh, this was going to be good.

Callisto's composure trickled from her mind. Callisto had spent every second of her life becoming a perfect weapon. That trembling little girl that was left alive in the city of Cirra trembled only until dark. When the inky night was cut by the embers of her broken home a clarity began to resonate in her mind, a path for her life to take was illuminated in those pinpricks of blood red ash. She would become a weapon. Not just any weapon, one in the shape of the black warrior's heart.

She had fantasized about the day that that warrior would encounter her later in life. They wouldn't need to speak, just seeing Callisto would be enough to know that the past had caught up with that warlord and there would be no escaping her sword, her weapon, her body.

---

Callisto let the Weapon, the alternate personality she had cultivated over the years to make Xena pay, rupture to the surface of her brain. Her already intense chocolate eyes widened, her senses blazed with new life as adrenaline burst through her body. Even time itself seemed to be taken aback as the Weapon took control of the young woman's mind. The aware brown eyes easily calculated the gestures of battle the guards were starting, this would be over before it began.

Her steps increased speed as she deftly freed her sword and dagger from their holsters. The Weapon set it's sights on the unsuspecting guard who all too late realized his impending doom. A hate filled screaming howl came barreling at him dagger first threatening to dislodge his head with the foreword thrust through his neck. The Weapon used its sword to slice into the second knight's chest piece knowing that it would not rupture the armor, but with any luck the dent she would leave would burst bone. The surprised guard stumbled with the force of the sword and looked with resounding fear at the pure hate set before him. He could only mumble his questioning of the situation before he was silenced by a vicious hiss spitting bile into his face. The dagger freed from his dead friend and sought home in this guard's neck silencing his further questions.

Just like that it was finished. The sword and dagger returned to their holster and the Weapon gave the young woman control again.

----

A quiet talking hung in the air as glasses clinked, the air musty with barley and old alcohol. It wasn't pleasant but at least it was familiar in the tavern. Even this familiarity was pierced by the smell of an odd smoke that hung in the air amongst the other foul odors.

She could feel many eyes on her as she made her way to a table. Her eyes searched out for the lead male that led the other human males in the bar. Her trained eyes easily found the brute. She guessed his weight at two hundred forty pounds. Oddly enough he wore no leather armor, but a dirty thin shirt tucked in by a belt, and he was approaching her.

His footfalls were heavy and uncalculated, his aroma giving away his position just as much as the clumsy shambling did. She gave a sigh of boredom, this one too must not have heard of her infamous campaigns across the outskirts of Greece parading as Xena. Would she have to remind this whole town who she was?

His assuredness brought Callisto's Weapon glare upon him as he landed in the chair across from her. The stupid gorilla of a man only had the chance to take breath before Callisto furiously kicked his front right chair leg bursting it in half pitching the man towards the table. His head crunched on the table under his own weight sending him dazed to the ground. His intended words babbled out from his mouth through a bit tongue. The weapon enjoyed the funny sounds the male made. It was enough to let the man get back up on his knees before she choose what to do next.

Strange words billowed out of the man's mouth, no doubt intended as vicious curses. Callisto chastised her kind heartedness to let him make the next move. The leader's anger would surely call the other men in his gang to his aide. Now she needed to make an example out of him immediately.

The weapon saw fingers grasp the table to help the man up again, the weapon heard blades draw, women scream, men howl, and lighter footsteps fall making their way towards them. The smell of adrenaline suddenly perfumed the air, only the Weapon could smell. It suddenly reached for the meat that clutched the wood of the table yanking it fiercely breaking its thumb. The gang leader was already screaming from pain but he was not an example yet. The weapon's knife was suddenly in hand and it deftly freed the digits of his hand.

The furious look of the weapon came to bear on the other members of the gang. It bared its teeth at the animals hissing its hate, viciously tossing the freed parts of their leader at them. Seeing one visibly wretch and turn away the Weapon knew that it had caught the pack. Licking its chops, it feasted quietly on the fear it had filled the air with. The alternate personality relented letting Callisto manipulate the animals to her will.

She hissed, "Who's next?"

One of the men took half a step but stopped seeing the Weapon pause its figurative feast looking ferociously at him.

Having quelled the rebellion she declared, "Congratulations, you four are the beginnings of my new army. Go gather every weapon you own and bring them to me." She paused to watch them turn and added, "Oh, and if you don't return… well, just hope you don't have friends or family in this city."

The tavern became quiet after a few moments, yells carried through the streets after the running men following her first orders. Something was amiss though. A solitary figure remained in the tavern. The Weapon had missed one in its fear tactics, this would be fixed easily enough.

The Weapon prowled over towards the cloaked figure. It's hand hooked onto the person's shoulder. The Weapon's arm ripped the creature around to face Callisto, knocking the figure's hood back.

It was strange then. The Weapon, in all its fury came grinding to a halt, this didn't make sense what looked back at her.

----

"Who's that daddy?" A young child asked the fatherly figure holding her. Her finger pointed to an illustration on the wall of their simple home. She knew exactly what her father was going to say.

He smiled to her saying the familiar words, "That's a great hero, Callisto. She made this city what it is today, she built these homes with her bare hands, it took her years to do."

Callisto asked like she always did, "What else did she do?"

Her father smiled, "She fought to make the world right. She was also the first to hear Mother Alpha without appealing to the four angels."

She asked, "Can I hear Mother Alpha some day?"

With a hug her father promised, "Everyone has a little bit of our hero in their blood, maybe some day, if you stay true to your heart, Mother Alpha will speak to you."

----

There she stood right in front of Callisto. The same white and yellow tentacle hair, the same emerald green eyes, the same red lips and finely crafted jaw. It was a perfect likeness of the hero in her childhood.

Callisto croaked out, "Cirra?"


End file.
